


Mood Music

by flickawhip



Series: GhostlyLove - Vivien/Felicity [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vivien doesn't like when she's watched playing the Cello, until Felicity...





	Mood Music

The sound of a cello was one that Felicity had grown used to, she loved to hear it. It meant Vivian was happy, or as happy as she could be. She had not yet been able to watch Vivian play, Vivian always seemed to know when she might try to watch her... and stopped playing. 

This time Felicity was delighted to sneak into the room, sitting and watching Vivian play, her eyes closed, hands moving naturally as she played her song, her smile soft and serene. Vivian was beautiful when she smiled, when the fear drained away. 

The music faded when the song ended, Vivian seeming to blush the second that she opened her eyes and saw Felicity had been watching her, her cello soon set aside, Vivian seemingly ashamed to have been caught playing. 

“That was beautiful...”

Felicity spoke softly.

“You... looked so beautiful, so happy...”

Vivian had smiled then, a softly shy smile, but honest, more honest than the ones she used to fake for people... for Violet and Ben. 

“I... was.”

“Who was it about?”

Despite the lack of lyrics it was clear Vivian had written it for, and about, someone. 

“I...”

Vivian blushed, looking down shyly.

“It was...”

Felicity had moved closer then, tucking a hand under Vivian’s chin, tilting her face up a little, sensing the answer. 

“You...”

Vivian had breathed the last word, finding her voice shook even as her eyes connected with Felicity’s. 

“It was about you...”


End file.
